Her Heart
by HealingWind
Summary: But he had already left by now, and there was nothing what she could do against it... But she felt so alone... [Kraine] [Oneshot]


HealingWind: Hello! Here's another oneshot with a... Kratos pairing. This time it will be Kraine. I wrote it in one night, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I tried to write my best. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Namco owns Tales of Symphonia and Celine Dion the lyrics from the song: My heart will go on. I don't.

* * *

It was a night of the full moon. It was a very beautiful night in the late spring in Symphonia. The night was very clear, a little cold and very, very quiet. There was no birds singing beautifully in the trees. There were no animals walking through the forest or howling at the moon. There were no insects flying through the air or crawling in the ground. There was no sound. There was only darkness, darkness and silence in the forest.

No, that was wrong. In the middle of the large forest near Luin was a very unknown clearing. It was litten of the moonlight, and every blade of grass was completely silver. The whole clearing was a very beautiful place. There was a rock in the middle of the clearing. Everything else was full of now silver grass.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

Not breaking the silence, a womans figure appeared from the shadows of the forest into the moon litten clearing. She was wearing a simple light blue ankle-lenght dress and her beautiful white hair were touching gently her shoulder blades when she was slowly walking into the middle of the clearing.

Her sapphire eyes gazed into the nightsky over her when she leaned on the rock. She had on her beautiful pale face a little sad look when she tried to catch a shade of violet in the night sky, not succeeding in it. Her pointy ears tried to catch any voice in the darkness of the night, again not succeeding in it.

_Far across the distance  
__And spaces between us  
__You have come to show you go on._

"So, he is really gone..." The half-elf sighed and closed her watery eyes. She had tried to hold back her tears for a long time. Many months. Now she couldn't anymore. She knew that he was not going to come back.

"I promised myself that I will stay strong... I... I can't... I can't anymore..." The half-elf healer muttered and sighed. Raine was so sure that the seraphim would have come back by now. She had hammered the hope of Kratos coming back in her mind so hard, that she had really believed it. Every full moon she came here, looking at the night sky, trying to see any purple in the darkblue sky. There was none. He wasn't coming back. He left to Derris Kharlan. She would never see him again... Never.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

"I must believe that this was the right choice, that it was right for him to go away... I guess I'm too selfish to believe it..." Raine leaned off the rock and walked a bit in the wet grass, trying to clear her thoughts and feelings and make herself understand.

"I just have to forget about him, forget about everything ever happened between him and me." Every word Raine said was a lie. She could never forget about Kratos, about his strong hands, about his messy hair and his good behaving. He was a hero. The real hero for her.

_Love can touch us one time  
__And last for a lifetime  
__And never go till we're one_

He had taught her to love. Raine had learned how perfect it was to love. How innocent and beautiful love was. The half-elf had learned to identify the feelings when she feeled them. She had learned how to look at him with him not recognizing it. She knew how to act like she had no feelings for him. But now, she wished that she could make him know of her feelings.

The only romantic thing ever happened between them, was when she had gotten poisoned by monsters and Kratos had saved her with Healing Stream and a Panacea Bottle. Even when she was poisoned that time, she was truly happy. She thought she would die. But Raine was sure that if she had died there, she had died happily in the arms of her love.

_Love was when I loved you  
__One true time I hold to  
__In my life we'll always go on_

But now, Raine had to live. She had to live her life without her love. That was a painful life to live, but she had no other choice. She could not resist her destiny to be her end of her life alone. Raine could do nothing against it.

Oh, how she wanted to go to him. To be hold by him, even once. To hear the words she had wanted to hear from the seraphim for so long. She wanted to bury her head into Kratos' chest and let him strike her hair gently. But she could never do that.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

Raine cried, letting her tears fall into the ground and split into thousands of pieces. She couldn't stand the feeling, the lonely, sad feeling which was rushing in her veins and aching in her heart. She felt so heartbroken, she couldn't stand it, but still she had no chance than to accept the empty feeling in her soul.

She slumped into the ground, crying hopelessly. Raine felt so alone, she had no one to share her feelings. She had nothing important for her. Nothing! Nothing -

_There is some love that will not  
__go away_

"Wait..." Raine whispered and stood up, shaking a bit. Her eyes were full of tears and her dress was wet of her tears. But Raine was feeling much better. Actually, she had something. It was not very much, but she had something, and that was always better than nothing.

Because she wouldn't ever forget about Kratos, she had her memory of him. Raine would remember Kratos forever, so she could think of him, dream of him, even when he wasn't there. She was not completely alone: She had her memories. And nothing could take them away from her.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
__And I know that my heart will go on  
__We'll stay forever this way  
__You are safe in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

Raine wiped her tears away and stood there, holding her head up proudly. She had nothing for what she should smile, but she wouldn't cry hopelessly anymore. She had to live on, for Kratos and especially for herself. She knew now. And she wouldn't forget it.

Her heart will go on.

* * *

Good? Bad? Anything else? Please review!


End file.
